Padfoot Returns
by James Potter
Summary: Will Sirius get his name cleared? Find out! NOTE:: NEW VERSION COMING SOON!!
1. The Diary's

__

Dear Harry,

I hope the muggles aren't treating you too bad this summer. I've got an important message to send to you, so please send Hedwig quite soon. From Sirius.

Harry sat on his bed wondering what this was all about. He hadn't heard from Ron or Hermione all summer, so as usual, he felt very cut off from the wizarding world. He immediately sent Hedwig off to find Sirius, who was hiding at Professor Lupin's house. The days slipped by, and soon enough, it was his birthday. He felt just a little bit excited, that he might hear from his friends again. Harry was doing an essay under his sheets on his bed, when he heard a swooping noise. He screwed on the cap of his inkbottle and looked out of the window. He saw three owls coming towards his window. He recognized two of them. One was Hedwig and there was also Pig (Ron's owl). They landed on his bed with a soft flump. He untied all the packages form the owls, and then the large tawny owl took flight looking extremely important. He recognized that it was a Hogwarts owl, because the school crest was on the parchment envelope it dropped. First he grabbed the package Hedwig had brought him. He thought it must have been from Sirius. Inside the card, there was a note.

__

Dear Harry,

Happy Birthday! What I say next is very important. Can you remember when we met, just over a year ago in the shrieking shack? I asked you wether you wanted a different home and you said 'Have you got a house? When can I move in,' Yeah. Well, I've just remembered that I do own a house. It's near Godrics Hollow where your parents lived. When you go back to school, go to Dumbledore and show him this letter. He knows where it is and he has a key. He'll probably tell you that it was taken by the ministry when I was arrested, but it wasn't. The ministry doesn't know about this house because I bought it from the muggles. In the living room, there is a bookcase of photograph albums, of my life with my friends. There is certainly plenty of James in there. Also, this is a big secret. Go upstairs into the bedroom, and you'll find a dairy. I've been writing in it ever since we left school. Using magic, it's connected to my thoughts, so I can write in it whenever I like. This may be the key to my release. From Sirius

Harry read and read this letter again and again. Thoughts started filling his brain about leaving the Dursleys, and going to live with his godfather. He looked at the parcel and unwrapped another diary. There was another note attached to it. 

__

Harry, this is parts of your fathers autobiography. It was never published, but I managed to get this out of the remains of their house. -Sirius 

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Then he turned to Rons present. It was some sweets and he got a nice book about Quidditch from Hermione.

As the days slipped by, Harry couldn't help not reading his fathers autobiography. This too was evidence that Sirius was innocent. He read the end bit first, how Voldermort killed his parents and that James had put a curse on himself so that he would stay alive for a short while after Voldermort had killed them. 

Harry had settled back into school some time later. He was now in his fifth year at Hogwarts. On the first Saturday morning, he wondered along to Dumbledore's office. He started saying all the sweet names that came into his head (because the password to Dumbledore's office was always something to do with sweets.) Finally, when he said 'Orange Sherbet' the large stone gargoyle slid aside. Harry climbed the long spiral staircase and knocked on the door at the top.

'Yes come in,' came Dumbledore's soft voice. Harry entered.

'Harry, it's a surprise to see you here. How did you get in?' he asked. Harry just gave Dumbledore the letter and looked at him. He smiled and said 'Ah, yes I see. I'm sorry Harry, but it would have been taken by the ministry when Sirius went to Azkaban. It was most lightly destroyed."

"No," said Harry, "Sirius bought it off muggles, the ministry didn't know anything about it."

"Good point," said Dumbledore, looking out of the window. "I remember now, yes I know were the key is. I'm sorry Harry, but we can't go this weekend. Meet me in the entrance hall next Saturday at ten o'clock.

Harry arrived in the entrance hall at ten the next Saturday. Soon after he got there Dumbledore came swiftly down the stairs with a twinkle is his eye as usual. 

'Harry, all right. I've set up a portkey in the grounds that'll transport you into Sirius' back garden.' They walked into the grounds until they saw an old boot. 'Okay Harry, thus is the portkeys. We'll both pick up one of these, on three. One...Two...Three.' Harry felt himself being lifted off the ground and then landed in some very long grass. He looked around and saw plants spreading everywhere, garden gnomes running about It reminded him slightly of the Weasley's garden, but just messier. Then he saw a house. The walls outside were white, but now they were covered in green slime and mosses. They walked around to the front, unlocked the front door and walked in. They had gone into the hall. On the right, there was a foul smell. Harry saw it was the Kitchen. On the left, he saw the living room. It was also a very nice living room. It had cream walls, with a blue carpet. There were two large red leather sofas, facing each other. Then Harry spotted the bookcase Sirius had mentioned. It was full of Black leather bound photograph albums. 

'Okay Harry, you can stay here, but I need to go back to the castle. I'll leave the key with you and please remember to lock the front door. Also, I'd like you to be back to the castle by six. Good bye.' With that Dumbledore had gone.

Harry looked around. It was a very nice room, but very dusty. He decided he would clean it a bit. He went into the kitchen that smelled of twelve years old rotting food. From there, he went into the dining room. There was a nice table with four nice looking seats around it. Then he went into the hall again, and saw another room. It was a large indoor swimming pool with a hard cover. Harry tapped the cover with his wand, and the cover immediately dissolved. In the pool was the most revolting water he'd ever seen. It was greeny water, with algae and seaweed floating. He tapped the cover again and it rolled back. Then he went through to the bathroom. There was a large Jacuzzi bath and a self-flushing toilet and a shower. He wondered through another door and found himself back in the living room. He went back into the hallway and upstairs. At the top of the stairs he turned right into a bedroom. It was a nice lightly coloured room. He guessed, that if he came to live here, this would be his room. Then he went back out and into the next bedroom, that was the same sort of size. He guessed that this was Sirius' room. Also on that floor there was a bathroom and a balcony. The key was in the lock in the balcony door, so he unlocked it and went out on to the balcony. There was a nice view of the area. He saw Godric's Hollow just a few hundred feet away. He thought to himself, 'I used to live there. Wow!' Then something caught Harry's eye. There was a large black dog coming up the long driveway, looking at him. Harry recognized it at once. The black dog was Sirius. He ran downstairs and opened the front door. The dog trotted in and went into the living room. Then he transformed himself into Harry's godfather.

'Sirius, what are you doing here?' harry asked.

'Same as you,' he replied, looking around 'I haven't been here for thirteen years. Gawd I've missed it. What about you. D'you like it?' he said smiling

'I love it'

'Ok, the thing I really want to show you is in my room, come on, I'll show you.' Harry followed Sirius upstairs into the main bedroom. Harry hadn't noticed it before, but sitting on the desk was a very thick diary. 

'This, is the thing that's linked to my thoughts. I can write in it anytime I like. I've been writing in it a bit since I escaped from Azkaban. Okay Harry, what I want you to do, is take this to the ministry along with James' diary and show them to the minister. They both prove that I'm innocent. It's just a matter of if Fudge believes you and the evidence.' 

They spent the rest of the day looking through picture albums until it came to six o'clock when Harry went into the back garden and picked up the portkey and was transported back to Hogwarts with Sirius' diary safely Under his arm.


	2. Sirius' Home

Continued from Padfoot returns Part 1

Harry carried on up to the castle. He went straight through to the great hall to get some dinner. Ron and Hermione were already there. He sat down in a seat next to them.

'Harry, where've you been all day. We looked for you everywhere,' Hermione said very quickly.

'Yeah, we went to the library (Hermione's suggestion), Hagrid's, and everywhere,' said Ron (as if they'd rehearsed this conversation).

'Tell yer later,' Harry said dreamily, helping himself to some pizza. After he'd stuffed himself with all the food he could, he walked back up to the Griffindor common room with Ron and Hermione, and sat down in the best armchairs by the fire. He pulled them close together so that nobody would be able to hear them, and Harry told them everything. 

'Why couldn't you have told us! Wed've come too,' said Ron angrily.

'Both of you can come tomorrow,' he offered 'Sirius said it was fine. We need to take some food though. There's some there but it's all twelve years old and mouldy.'

Next morning Harry went down to the gargoyle and said 'Orange Sherbet.' The It slid away leaving a clear passageway. Harry climbed the spiral staircase (which seemed twice as long today) and knocked on the door at the top.

'Yes, come in,' came Dumbledore's familiar voice. Harry went in and showed Dumbledore the diary's and said that he needed to speak to the minister of magic quite soon.

'Hmmm…' Dumbledore was obviously doing some quick thinking, when he said 'I'm sorry Harry, you won't be able to see Fudge for another four weeks. You can see him when he comes to do the school inspection every term (semester).' Dumbledore could read minds too because next he said 'and yes I don't mind you, Mister Weasley and Miss Granger going to visit Sirius today. 

Harry left for the common room, with the diaries in his arms feeling slightly down. 'Four weeks,' he murmured to himself. He climbed through the portrait hole, and went up to his dormitory to lock the diaries in his trunk. When he came down, he spotted Ron and Hermione sitting down ready to go.

'Come on then,' he said to them. At that, they jumped up and followed Harry through the portrait hole. They went down through the grounds in silence, until Harry found the portkey. 

'Okay, we'll do it on three. ONE…TWO…THREE!' Harry felt himself lift up and then flump down in the long grass. 

'Oh, is this it,' Hermione said eagerly looking up at the house.

'Yep, come on.' Harry tried to open the front door, but it was locked. Hermione tried her 'Alohomora' charm but it didn't work. Then harry remembered the key in his pocket (duh). They walked in. The hall was still as dusty, but the smell from the kitchen had gone. Then Harry heard Sirius.

'Harry, that you?' he called.

'Yeah,' he called back.

'I'll be down in second,' he replied. 

Harry showed Ron and Hermione into the living room. It was much different to how it was the day before. Sirius had obviously been cleaning, because there wasn't a speck of dust anywhere. They sat down, and almost straight away, Sirius came in. 

'Hi,' he said with a smile, looking and sounding very different to how he did in Harry's memory. Rons and Hermione's jaws dropped, whereas Harry just raised his eyebrows. Sirius was wearing emerald green robes. He had also shaved, because his spiky beard and moustache had gone and his hair was much shorter that it used to be. His face was no longer gaunt and white, but full of colour. His voice was, instead of being hoarse and croaky, was cheerful (as if he'd learnt how to use it again.) 

'Wow Sirius,' Harry said grinning. Ron and Hermione had realized their jaws were open, so the shut them and grinned too. They talked to each other about whatever came into their minds for a while. Then Sirius said he'd go and get some lunch ready, but there came a knock on the door. Sirius quickly transformed into a dog, Ron and Hermione hid and Harry crept upstairs and onto the balcony. Slowly tiptoeing towards the edge, he heard the man knock again. Harry peered over the balcony and saw a man in a black cloak. The man suddenly looked up and stared at Harry. He felt his legs freeze like ice. He stood there shaking with fear when the man pulled down his hood. Harry felt a great deal of relief when he saw him smiling. Then, Harry realized who he was. It was Remus Lupin.

'Can I come in,' he asked. Harry felt his legs re-join his body, and he went downstairs and opened the door.

'Thank you Harry,' Lupin said in a sigh. Ron and Hermione came out of the cupboard under the stairs, with Sirius, who then transformed himself back into a human. 

'Remus, a surprise to see you here,' said Sirius smiling again.

'A surprise to see you looking so human again,' Lupin replied, also smiling with an eyebrow raised.

'We were just about to have lunch Remus.'

'Not mould soup I hope,' said Remus with a slight tone of amusement in his voice, looking into the kitchen. Sirius glared at him. Then the both smiled at each other. Sirius walked into the kitchen and got five yellow and blue plates. He put them in the sink and tapped the taps with his wand. Then Remus turned and talked to Sirius.

'Lucky this place has such a long driveway,' he said 'plus the gates are locked, did you know?'

'Yes, I had trouble getting in yesterday,' Sirius replied. 'Aha,' he said when he realised the plates had been washed and dried. He took them through to the dining room and set them out infront of five tall black chairs. Harry and Sirius sat on one side with Ron and Hermione the other, and Remus at the end. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at their plates, then looked at each other grinning. Then they smelt the smell of cooked cheese. The looked up and saw Remus' plate with a toasted cheese and tomato sandwich on it. Harry looked at Sirius and saw him tapping his plate and muttering 'Roast Chicken' and at that, his plate had filled with some roast chicken, vegetables, mashed potato, gravy and salad. Sirius looked up at them.

'Oh yeah, all you need to do is tap the plate with your wand and say what you want to eat. It'll keep refilling itself so just say stop when you're full.' Ron's eyes widened.

'Anything,' he said eagerly.

'Yep… well, only proper foods, not things like fried rat or anything.' Remus snorted in his food. After lunch they went back into the living room. They talked to each other again. Harry heard Sirius saying to Remus 'I can't believe I forgot about this place.' He thought about what it must be like to loose all your happy thoughts in Azkaban.

'Harry, Harry- Were you listening to me,' Hermione said angrily.

'What… oh, yeah.'

The time slipped by and, soon enough, it was six o'clock, and Harry, Ron and Hermione said goodbye to Sirius and Remus and left to get the portkey. Soon enough, they were back in Hogwarts about to sit down for dinner.

'I'm still full from lunch,' said Ron. 

'Me too,' said Hermione.

'Me three,' said Harry 'let's go back to the common room.

The next four weeks passed quite quickly. Harry was in potions, creating aggression potion. Snape was breathing down the back of Harry's neck as usual. He was working with Hermione. 

'Five points from Griffindor. Your potion's a shade to dark.' Harry was about to argue with him when there was a knock on the door. It was Fudge.

'Could I have Harry Potter please Severus,' he said calmly.

'Can't you see he's in the middle of a potions lesson,' spat Snape.

'Yes I can, and don't speak to me like that again.' Snape eventually agreed to let Harry leave.

'Harry, I understand you want to see me,' said Fudge with his usual calm voice back. Harry led him out of the dungeons and into a small chamber off the entrance hall. Harry took the diaries out if his bag and thrust then into Fudge's hands.

'Sirius Black in innocent and these are proof,' said Harry showing the words at the back of his father's diary. 'Revenge on Peter Harry, Not Sirius.' 

Fudge stared then said 'You think that Black could possibly be innocent…' he said with a note of disgust in his voice.


	3. FREED!

'You possibly think Black could be innocent,' said Fudge with a note of disgust in his voice.

'He is.'

'Think about it Harry, He killed all those innocent muggles, and your parents, remember he killed your parents.'

'No he didn't, Peter Pettigrew killed them, they swapped secret keepers,' Harry said with a note of urgency in his voice.

'And what proof do you have o that eh, NONE,' said Fudge beginning to get annoyed.

'These diaries. This one's my fathers,' Harry said, pointing to the slightly thinner one 'and this one's Sirius'. It's linked to his mind or something, and he can write it whenever he likes.'

'And how did these diaries come into your hands exactly?' 

Harry hesitated for a moment and said 'They were given to me,' trying not to look too guilty.

'Really, by whom may I ask' Fudge stared suspiciously at Harry for a moment.

'By Sirius,' Harry whispered.

'Oh really, and you believe him do you. You don't think he wrote these and gave them to you, so you could get him freed. He wants you dead too Harry Potter.'

'HE DOES NOT' Harry bellowed. 

'Oh really,' Fudge said again 'plus how exactly did he give these to you?' he asked nothing more than a whisper. Harry didn't say anything.

'WELL' Fudge shouted. Again Harry stayed quiet. Fudge walked towards him and gripped Harry's shoulder.

'Harry,' he said quietly 'please, I need to know how he gave these to you.'

'Okay, I got my dad's on my birthday, he sent it with Hedwig,'

'Who's Hedwig?'

'Oh, my owl.'

'And the other one.'

'He gave that one to me in person,' Harry said looking at his feet.

'What, d'you mean,' Fudge said quickly 'what d'you mean, in person…you haven't been meeting with him have you?' he almost shouted, his eyes going large and round. Harry felt himself going quite red. He tried to look innocent, but Fudge could obviously read peoples expressions.

'HARRY YOU IDIO-,' he shrieked. Then his face relaxed, and Harry saw a twisted smile coming up. 

'Okay,' he said more calmly 'where is he then. Where's he hiding.'

'I wouldn't tell you that. You would just go and get a swarm of dementors and send them to where he's hiding.' Harry seemed amazed at his own cleverness (Hermione would have been pleased!). Fudge just scowled, as though expecting Harry to tell him exactly where Sirius was hiding.

'I would like to take these to study them Harry,' said Fudge.

'No!' Harry said blankly.

'No,' repeated Fudge, frowning slightly.

'No. If I let you take them, you'll probably get rid of them.'

'You're a sharp boy Harry Potter.' Harry didn't say anything to this remark. 'We really would hate to loose you. Now Harry, I don't want you to go and see Black again. Your parents sacrificed their lives to keep you alive the night Black betrayed them.'

'HE DID NOT BETRAY THEM. PETER PETTIGREW DID. LOOK, DUMBLEDORE KNOWS, YOU CAN ASK-.' Harry stopped. He shouldn't have mentioned Dumbledore. He saw Fudge shaking with anger, and going red.

'Your coming with me Potter,' he said. He grabbed Harry's arm and led him out of the chamber, up the marble staircase and along to Dumbledore's office.

'Orange Sherbet,' said Fudge breathing heavily. The stone gargoyle slid aside leaving and entrance to the spiral staircase. Harry climbed up behind Fudge, who still had his arm. At the top, he kicked open the door that sprang open and bounced off the wall.

'DUMBLEDORE!' he shrieked. At that moment, Dumbledore came striding across the room smiling.

'Good afternoon Cornelius, Harry. Take a seat.'

'YOU KNEW POTTER HAS BEEN VISITING BLACK,' He screamed.

'Ah…yes.' Said Dumbledore calmly, his smile fading slightly. He looked at Harry. Harry mouthed '_sorry!_' Dumbledore looked back at Fudge and smiled again.

'Yes Cornelius. I know he's been visiting. I went once, but he wasn't in.

'WHAT,' shrieked Fudge.

'He wasn't at home when I visited,' said Dumbledore calmly.

'WHAT,' Fudge shrieked again 'BLACK'S LIVING A CIVILIZED LIFE…IN…IN A _HOUSE?_'

'Yes Cornelius.'

'BUT WHERE,' asked Fudge 'WHERE COULD HE BE WHERE NO ONE CAN SEE HIM?'

'He's living at his own house.'

'But, he hasn't got a house, it'd be in the housing lists,' persisted Fudge. To Harry's relief, Dumbledore was smiling broadly.

'That's because, he bought it from muggles and he and James put a very clever charm on it, so that it was only visible to people who he or James trusts. The reason Harry can see it is because Sirius trusts him, and because he's James' son. Mister Weasley and Miss Granger can see it because Harry trusts them. It also has a long driveway. A long way from where wizards, witches of muggles can see it.' Harry was surprised. Sirius never told him that he'd put a charm on it. Harry looked at Fudge who was steadily taking deep breaths, probably trying to take it all in. Finally he got himself to talk again.

'But how…how did Black escape?' he said wearily. Dumbledore beamed at Harry.

'Well Cornelius, he escaped on the Hippogriff that was going to be executed with a little help from Harry and Miss Granger,' said Dumbledore beaming at Harry still. Harry looked at Fudge. He had his teeth clenched, fists shaking and fire in his eyes. 

'Severus was right,' he said in a dead whisper. 'He knew that Potter helped him escape, and he was RIGHT! You wait until I tell the ministry about this. You'll be out of here before you can say _sorry_.' Harry's legs hardened. He had just got Dumbledore sacked trying to get Sirius' name cleared. Fudge had got up and walked towards the door.

'Cornelius,' said Dumbledore, with the twinkle back in his eye 'you walk forwards another step, I'll have to erase your mind of this. Two and a half years ago, Professor Lockhart taught me how to have best effect on doing memory charms.' At that fudge stopped dead in his tracks, and twisted around.

'I mean it Cornelius. I will if I have too,' said Dumbledore with deep meaning in his voice.

'You wouldn't dare Albus,' sneered Cornelius.

'You would forget it, so only Harry and I would know,' Dumbledore replied. Fudge stood on the spot for a few minutes. Then he spoke

'Suppose Black.'

'He does have a name you know,' said Dumbledore.

'Yes, well suppose Sirius Black was innocent, we'd have to some how capture this other man who you say did betray James and Lily, Pettigrew or something. And everyone would still turn at the sight of him,' said Fudge.

'Yes but his name would be cleared wouldn't it,' said Dumbledore smiling eagerly.

'Okay Albus, you have my word that I won't tell anyone at the ministry about this,' said Fudge. 'I will be back to see you in two weeks with two other ministry members. Harry, I'd like you to attend too along with Mister Weasley and Miss Granger.' Harry nodded to show he understood. With that, Cornelius Fudge left the room.

'Well Harry,' said Dumbledore smiling his usual smile, his eyes twinkling as they normally did ' I may have said this before, but again you've helped uncover a great mystery. He's seriously considering-.' 

Fudge suddenly re-entered the room. 'Sorry to interrupt you again Albus, but I'd like to borrow something,' he asked looking at Harry. 'Could I borrow those diaries to read. I promise I won't do anything to either of them.'

'With your consent Harry, I'd like to put the Poisterus Charm on them, and give them to Cornelius read.' Asked Dumbledore. Harry frowned, but Dumbledore spoke again. 'All it does is make sure nothing can happen to them, and if he does try to do anything to them, they'll fly out of his hands and land in your dormitory.' Harry nodded so show that he gave his full consent. Dumbledore tapped them both and muttered something under his breath, before handing them over to Fudge.

'Remember to bring them and your body when you come in two weeks time,' said Dumbledore.

Cornelius forced a smile, said 'thank you,' and left.

'Sir, may Ron, Hermione and I go to Sirius' on Saturday?' Harry asked.

Dumbledore merely smiled and nodded. 'You should go back to your common room now.'

Harry climbed through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor common room. Ron and Hermione were sitting in a corner doing homework. Harry wondered over and dropped down into an armchair.

'How did it go,' Hermione whispered. Harry told them the whole conversation, and about going to see Sirius on Saturday and he told them that they needed to go to another meeting in two weeks time.

On Saturday at eleven o'clock, Harry and Ron (Hermione complained she need to do some homework) set off down into the grounds. They reached the place where the portkey was, but saw there was only one there. Harry figured that Dumbledore had obviously taken one away. Harry and Ron both touched it and were transported to Sirius' back garden. They walked round to the front and unlocked the front door with the key that Harry had. They walked in and Harry saw Sirius sitting on the sofa in the living room. 

'Hi Sirius,' he said walking into the living room. Sirius looked up and smiled. Harry wondered what he was doing, but then he realised Dumbledore sitting on the opposite sofa. 'Sorry professor, I didn't see you.'

'Don't worry Harry. I must be off now Sirius anyway, so goodbye until next time.

'Okay, goodbye Albus,' said Sirius.

'Harry, Ron, I want you back up at the castle by six as normal alright, goodbye.'

'Bye,' they both said at the same time.

'Hi Harry, Ron. Come in. Sit Down. What can I get you to drink?' said Sirius.

'Do your glasses work the same way as your plates?' asked Ron excitedly.

'They certainly do,' Sirius said proudly.

Sirius came back into the living room a few minutes later with a tray and three glasses on it. These were tall glasses with silver swirls down the sides. Harry and Ron both had Pumpkin juice, whereas Sirius had a funny brown drink.

'What's that,' Ron asked.

'What this. This is a muggle drink called Coke,' he said.

'Oh yeah,' said Harry, 'Dudley has that quite a lot. I've never had any though.'

Sirius was quite a lot like Ron's dad. He had lots of muggle things in his house including a CD player, a Computer, and a Television. 

He told them why Dumbledore had been there and that if his name wasn't cleared, Harry would have to go back to the evil clutches of the Dursleys. They had lunch next. After lunch, Sirius went upstairs to read (like Hermione!) and Harry showed Rons some pictures of his parents. At five o'clock Harry and Ron said goodbye to Sirius and went back to Hogwarts. They went straight to the library and saw a huge mound of books on a desk.

'I bet you, Hermione's sitting behind that mound of books,' said Ron. They walked around the table and saw Hermione sitting on a chair reading a book. 

'What are you doing, building a defence wall of books.' Said Ron sniggering.

'No, there all the books I've looked through while you've been out,' Hermione replied scowling.

'WHAT,' shouted Ron in disbelief, 'You can't have read all of them!'

'I haven't read them all, I've looked through them all,' Hermione said getting angry.

'What are you reading about anyway?' asked Harry politely. Hermione went slightly red.

'Convicted murderer's and how they escaped,' she said timidly. Ron rolled his eyes.

The next two weeks passed slowly. Harry couldn't help thinking about Sirius and the next meeting with Fudge.

Harry was in potions on Thursday afternoon, where Snape had just set them to make '_Screaming Potions._' A few minutes after Harry had started to Chop up his ingredients there was a knock on the door and Fudge came in.

'May I have Potter, Weasley and Granger please Severus.' 

Snape knew better than to argue, so he reluctantly let them go. As they were leaving, Harry saw Malfoy sniggering. He obviously thought they were in trouble. He was also holding a piece of paper with a diagram of the astronomy tower on it. There were also little people moving on it, jumping out. Fudge led them up to Dumbledore's office. In there, was standing Dumbledore and two other men. Harry recognised both of them. One was Arthur Weasley and the other was Lucius Malfoy.

'Right,' said Fudge cheerfully rubbing his hands together, 'Continuing from a fortnight ago, Albus and Harry seem to think that Black is innocent.' Mr Weasley raised his eyebrows whereas Malfoy snorted in disgust. 'Albus Harry, Ronald and Hermione have also been visiting Black too.' This time, Mr Weasly opened his mouth, about to shout something, but he decided he'd better not, so he closed it again.

'Can I have a word with Harry please,' said Mr Weasley through clenched teeth.

'Certainly Arthur,' replied Dumbledore.

Mr Weasley grabbed Harry and took him out of the office and onto the stairs.

'HARRY! I told you not to go looking for Black in your third year. I would have thought you would have enough sense not to go looking for him now that you're in your fifth.'

'Mr Weasly, Sirius is harmless,' Harry said with urgency in his voice, 'He wouldn't hurt a hair on my head.'

'Oh really, and how do you know that. He could be _pretending_ to be friendly, then when he knows he's got your trust, he'll kill you.' Harry thought about this. 'Come on Harry, lets go back in.' They went back into Dumbledore's office.

'Harry, we've decided to bring Sirius in here and give him '_Veritaserum_' a very strong truth potion.' Dumbledore said. 

'Okay,' said Harry uncertainly.

'So if you'll go and get him Harry. I suggest you take your cloak to cover Sirius on return.' Harry nodded to show he understood and turned to leave. As he did, Mr Weasley spoke.

'Can I go with Harry.'

'Fudge screwed up his face and said 'What?'

'Yes Arthur. He'll be able to see won't he Harry?' asked Dumbledore. Harry nodded again and went down the spiral staircase with Mr Weasley close behind him. They went along to the Gryffindor common room in silence.

'I'll be out in a minute,' Harry said to Mr Weasley. He went up to his dormitory and got out his invisibility cloak. Then he climbed out of the portrait hole with it tucked under his arm. He lead Mr Weasley down the grounds and behind the greenhouses where there lay two black boots. Harry turned to face Mr Weasley.

'Promise you wont tell anyone about these or Sirius' house.'

'Don't worry, you have your faith in me Harry,' replied Mr Weasley smiling. 

'Okay, these are the portkeys. We'll use this one.' They both touched the portkey and were transported directly to Sirius' back garden.

'You can only see this house because I trust you,' Harry said. 

'I understand Harry.' They walked around to the front of the house and Harry unlocked the front door. 

'You have a key?' said Mr Weasley astonished. Harry just glared at him. 

Harry walked in to the living room and saw Sirius sitting on the sofa writing something. He looked up and smiled.

'Hi Harry.' Then he frowned. 'Strange time to come. You should still be in lessons.'

'No, I'm here to ask you something.'

'Hmmm… wanna drink then,' he asked. Then, he noticed Mr Weasley who was standing behind Harry.

'Who's he?' he asked, frowning again.

'Oh, this is Ron's dad,' said Harry. Sirius held out a hand to shake. Mr Weasley hesitated for a moment, then shook. Sirius smiled broadly again.

'So,' he said rubbing his hands together, 'You wanted to ask me something.'

'Yes Sirius. I need you to come up to the castle. Fudge wants to give you Veritaserum and question you.' Sirius' smile faded a little.

'You're from the ministry too aren't you,' he said nodding to Mr Weasley. Mr Weasley nodded back. At this, most of the colour left Sirius' face.

'Don't worry, you can trust him,' Harry said quickly. Mr Weasley smiled weakly for the first time since they left Hogwarts. Sirius sighed.

'I'll be down in a moment,' he said walking towards the stairs with a quiver in his voice. Harry watched him walk upstairs and shut a door. 

'Harry,' said Mr Weasley, 'I am so sorry. I shouldn't have suspected him untruthful. The way you talk to each other. You're just like father and son.' Harry smiled at him.

'It's okay. You do believe he's innocent… don't you?'

Mr Weasley sighed. 'Well, I don't know.' At that, there was a knock at the door. Harry looked through the window in the door and saw that it was Remus Lupin. He opened the door for him to come in.

'Good afternoon Harry,' he said. Then He noticed Mr Weasley. 'Arthur, what are you doing here of all people?'

'Same as Harry,' he replied. Then, Sirius came down the stairs looking quite grim, but with colour back in his face.

'Let's get this over with shall we?' he said with an uneven tone in his voice. Harry could tell that he was dreading what was about to happen to him. He walked towards the door, but Remus stood in the doorway.

'Hey! Hey! Hey! You're not going anywhere until you tell me what you are doing.' He said, as though we was rather pissed

'I'm going to be questioned, okay Remus,' he said sounding better than he did earlier 'That's all.'

'I'll come too,' said Remus.

'What,' said Harry and Sirius at the same time.

'I'll come too,' Remus repeated.

'Fine,' said Sirius.

They all followed Harry out into the back garden and touched the portkey. All four of them were transported back into Hogwarts grounds.

'Here, cover yourselves with this,' said Harry passing Sirius and Remus the invisibility cloak. They covered them selves, and set off up to the castle. They got to the entrance of Dumbledore's office and climbed the stairs. Sirius and Remus took off the clock and passed it to Harry. All four of them entered Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore smiled. Harry went to sit down next to Ron and Hermione.

'What took you so long?' Hermione said franticly, 'we've been sitting here in complete silence for the last ten minutes!'

'Sorry.'

'Right Sirius, here's the truth potion,' Dumbledore said holding a little blue bottle. He gave Sirius a little spoon and dropped three drops of the potion onto it. Sirius took the spoon to his mouth and swallowed the potion. Harry saw him raise his eyebrows and sit down next to Harry.

'Right then Black, here goes. Were you, or were you not the Potter's secret keeper when they died?' Fudge asked.

'No,' said Sirius blankly.

'NO?' said Fudge screwing up his face. 'But-.' As he said this, there was a sizzling noise and the small of burning. Harry looked up and saw Fawkes (Dumbledore's phoenix) on fire.

'Sorry,' said Dumbledore, quite amused. 'It's burning day today.' 

Fudge turned back to Sirius and then to Dumbledore again. 'Are you sure this is Veritaserum Albus' he said.

'I'm certain,' said Dumbledore smiling.

'Well then Black, did you, or did you not murder Peter Pettigrew along with twenty other muggles?' said Fudge with a hungry smile.

'No,' he said again.

'Albus are you sure this is it? Fudge said angrily, breathing heavily.

'Yes Cornelius. Sirius is saying nothing but the truth. The truth you chose not to believe for thirteen years.'

'Fine. Tell us Black. Tell us what happened between you and young Pettigrew.'

Sirius started to speak. He sounded like a drone. 'I was the Potter's secret keeper for five days. I had a brilliant idea to use Peter as secret keeper. Voldermort wouldn't even think we'd use him. A weak, talent less coward. James reluctantly agreed. Two days after we switched was Halloween. I felt something was wrong, so I got on my flying motorbike and flew to Peter's. He wasn't home so I went on to James and Lily's house. When I got there, it was nothing but a heap of rubble. I got off my bike and felt a large hand on my shoulder. It was Reubus Hagrid. He had Harry in some sheets. I asked if I could take him, but he said it was Dumbledore's orders that he went to the Dursleys. I managed to salvage a few things before the muggles started swarming round. I gave the bike to Hagrid because I didn't need it anymore. I knew the ministry would be after my guts by the morning. I set off on search for Peter. I found him in a little town. Cornered, he screamed 'How could you Sirius, how could you.' I just shouted back 'Me? Me? You sold them to Voldermort you evil prune.' I didn't know this, but Peter had his wand behind his back. He cut off his finger, transformed into a rat and blew half the street apart with one curse. He faked his own death and killed all the muggles within twenty feet of himself. I knew now that my life was not worth living. I considered killing myself, but I didn't. I just laughed. Laughed and my life. Laughed at Peters. No more than twenty minutes later, the ministry had more than ten people swarming round me to take me to Azkaban. I went easily. I didn't care about my life anymore. Peter had ruined more than fifty lives within two days.' 

Sirius finally stopped. Mr Weasley, Malfoy and Fudge all looked stunned and Hermione had burst into tears. Dumbledore, Lupin, Harry and Ron had no expression on their faces at all. Fudge sniffed. Now that he knew the truth, he looked uneasy. Finally he spoke.

'Arthur, Lucius, we're going.' He walked towards the door then turned and came back to Harry. 'Thank you Harry. I've looked through both of these, and before today I thought they were just made up. As they match the story that Black has given us this afternoon, I will give them some thought. Good day to you.' Fudge, Mr Weasley and Malfoy left. 

'Harry, Ron, Hermione (who had stopped crying) Lupin and Sirius go up to leave when Dumbledore called them back.

'Harry, Sirius, I'd like a quick word please.'

As the others left, and Sirius put his arm around Harry and beamed at him. He certainly seemed a lot happier than he did when leaving his house. 

'This Saturday, I'd like to see you both in here please,' said Dumbledore. They both nodded and left.

Harry was in the entrance hall on Saturday after lunch, walking towards the stairs when something hard hit him on the Head. As he fell to the ground, he saw a large shoe before he fell unconscious.

Harry regained consciousness a few minutes later, and found himself being dragged up the stairs by his feet. He tried to lift his head far enough to see who was pulling him. He was being pulled by two fat and muscular boys. Harry recognised them as Crabbe and Goyle. When they reached the top of the stairs, Crabbe and Goyle dropped his feet. He was in a small circular room, a bit like Dumbledore's office. Harry recognised it as the astronomy tower. The tallest and highest tower at Hogwarts. Harry got up and saw Crabbe and Goyle standing either side of Draco Malfoy. 

'Oh, Potty Potter has woken up at last,' Malfoy sniggered.

'What are you doing Malfoy,' said Harry coldly.

'Revenge,' he said mistily. 'Quite simply revenge.'

'What.'

'Revenge Potter. You helped Black escape from Death twice, and now you're trying to get his name cleared,' Draco said in a calm disgusting voice. 'And now I'll get my revenge. Goyle, of you'd do the honours. No wait! _Expelliarmus,' _he said. Harry's wand flew out of his pocket and into Malfoy's hand. He smiled a broad smile. 'Now you can do the honours,' Malfoy said pleasantly to Goyle. Goyle reached for his wand and shouted something. Right at that moment Sirius and Fudge came running in. Harry was lifted off his feet and thrown backwards with the curse from Goyle's wand. He grabbed Malfoy's sleeve, and he and Malfoy went flying out of the Window. Harry felt himself going down. He would definitely not survive this. He nearly died when he fell fifty feet off his broom, but this astronomy tower was more than an hundred feet. A second after he fallen out of the window, he saw Sirius jump out after them. Moments before they were to hit the ground, Sirius held out a wand, that Harry suspected was his, and shouted a spell that slowed their fall. Harry saw the ground infont of him. He looked up and saw Lucius Malfoy and Snape talking, and Arthur Weasley talking to another ministry man. He looked back down at the ground, now milliseconds away. Squelch! Harry hit the ground expecting to feel the hard surface breaking all the bones in his body. Instead he felt himself in some jelly like stuff. Mr Weasley and Mr Malfoy came running over to pull them out. Mr Weasley pulled Harry out then turned to Sirius. He got him out ok, but unconscious. 

Mr Weasley magiced Sirius onto a stretcher. Harry looked up to the window he had just fallen out of. He could see Fudge standing there looking down. Harry wondered what would happen to Goyle.

'Harry, where's the hospital wing,' asked Mr Weasley. Harry lead Mr Weasley and the stretcher to the hospital where Madam Pomfrey gasped at the sight of Sirius. She agreed to treat him though. Fudge arrived moments later holding Crabbe and Goyle by their ears. He asked Harry to come to Dumbledore's office with Sirius as soon as Madam Pomfrey revived him. Ten minutes later, she told them that he only had a broken arm, so she mended it she tapped him with her wand and muttered 'Enervate.' Sirius came round as soon as she said that. She told him to take care of his arm for another few hours and it'd be as good as new. Harry told Sirius that they needed to go to Dumbledore's office straight away, so he thanked Madam Pomfrey and left with Sirius and Mr Weasley by his sides. 

They entered Dumbledore's office and saw Dumbledore, Fudge and the other man that Mr Weasley was talking to. They were all smiling. Fudge had a large piece of parchment in his hands.

'Mr Black, I think you'll be pleased to know that signing this form will confirm your release,' said Fudge. Sirius' eyes widened 

'I you'll sign here please Mr Black,' said the other man. 'I haven't introduced meself. I'm Dean Roberts;' he said shaking Harry's and Sirius' hands. Sirius signed the form.

'Okay, you are now officially released of the murder of the Potters, Peter Pettigrew and those muggles. When we catch Pettigrew, we'll use Veritaserum and hopefully your and his stories will match. Then we will have the Dementors kiss administered on him at once, ' said Fudge. A huge grin spread across Sirius' and Harry's faces.

'Here is also eight hundred galleons of compensation, for being convicted as a murderer, sent to Azkaban without trial, and serving twelve years in Azkaban,' said fudge smiling. Harry was amazed how Sirius kept his emotions bottled up. 

'But how will I get work?' he asked puzzled. 'Nobody's going to accept me, with 'Convicted as a murderer' on my CV.'

'Ahh, don't you worry about that Mr Black,' said Mr Roberts, 'I'm sure we'll get you work at the ministry.' Sirius shook hands with Mr Roberts, Fudge and Dumbledore.

'I dare say, you'll want to go back and celebrate with Sirius, Harry, so I have no objections to that. Please be back by eight,' said Dumbledore. Harry and Sirius left the room. They didn't talk until they had sat down next to each other in Sirius' living room. Sirius was almost crying.

'Well Harry, welcome to your new home,' he said smiling more broadly than Harry had ever seen before. Harry couldn't believe it. He was free from the Dursleys. He wouldn't have to see then ever again. He felt a large explosion inside him. He would never have to do his homework under the sheets in bed. He would be living with a wizard rather than muggles. He would no longer detest summer holidays. It was like being let free.

'Sirius,' he asked, 'How did you know that I was in trouble?'

'Mmm…well I have a sort of sixth sense that tells me when something's wrong. For instance, I could sense something was wrong on Halloween fourteen years ago. And I sensed something was wrong today.' As he said that, there was a knock on the door. Harry opened in and found Ron and Hermione panting.

'We heard the news and ran down to the portkey at once, 'said Ron spluttering.

'Did you and Malfoy really fall out the window,' asked Hermione. As she asked that, Sirius came strolling over.

'Thank you. All three of you. You really don't know how much this means to me,' said Sirius still smiling broadly.

'I know how much it means to me,' said Harry, as Sirius scooped them all into a hug. When he pulled away, Harry continued. 'A better life than I've had so far.'

'Oh Harry, you've had a good life so far. You stopped You know who getting the philosophers stone, you saved Ginny and Sirius from death,' said Hermione smiling at him.

'Drinks anyone?' asked Sirius clapping his hands together.

He came back into the living room a few minutes later with four gleaming glasses with sugar around the tops of them. He gave them a glass each and told them that it was a muggle drink called Champagne. Sirius turned on his CD player and played one if his Jennifer Lopez CD's. They all had a great afternoon and evening. Ron enjoyed examining Sirius' computer; Hermione read Sirius' diary whereas Harry went upstairs and decide what colour he wanted his bedroom to be.

Well, here's the end of Padfoot Returns. I've written the sequel, Padfoot's Revenge, so please feel free to read that as well. Also, please review. 

  
  



End file.
